Haré un Alfa de ti
by Luciel145
Summary: El encuentro tan inesperado de Víctor con Yuri será sólo el comienzo de una hermosa relación, aunque como en todas las vidas hay problemas, solo la unión de los dos podrá resolverlos, Víctor tendrá que entrenar a Yuri, no sólo para que gane el Grand Prix. Los personajes que utilizo en mi fanfic nos son míos, pertenecen al anime Yuri on Ice, escrito por Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto
1. Chapter 1:Inesperado

El encuentro tan inesperado de Víctor con Yuri será sólo el comienzo de una hermosa relación, aunque como en todas las vidas hay problemas, solo la unión de los dos podrá resolverlos, Víctor tendrá que entrenar a Yuri, no sólo para que gane el Grand Prix.

Los personajes que utilizo en mi fanfic nos son míos, pertenecen al anime Yuri on Ice, escrito por Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

Ésta historia es Yuri x Víctor y ocurre en el universo omegaverse actual, siendo Yuri el Alfa y Víctor el omega, al final de la historia puede haber mpreg, sé que no es algo común, pero no pude evitar querer escribirla.

Hace mucho que no escribo algo, por favor, sean amables ^^" prometo mejorar conforme vaya escribiendo, también me gustaría recibir críticas constructivas, se los agradecería mucho :3 Gracias por leerlo.

Capitulo 1: Inesperado

Yuri Katsuki nunca lo hubiera imaginado, tener frente a él a su ídolo más grande, su inspiración, prácticamente un dios para él, pero ahí estaba, a mínima distancia acariciando son sus finos dedos su mentón y deslizando su mano por su brazo como si fueran tan cercanos y tuvieran años de conocerse, su única reacción fue apartarlo y alejarse lo más rápido hacia atrás hasta que la pared lo hubiera bloqueado, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que podría explotar en cualquier momento, su rostro se sentía caliente y estaba sudando, solo pudo levantarse y salir corriendo de esa habitación.

Víctor Nikiforov, el patinador artístico sobre hielo más fantástico y legendario que había ganado el Grand Prix cinco veces consecutivas, lo siguió con la mirada, cada expresión que hizo, cada movimiento, los capto todos antes de que desapareciera de su vista, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud del joven.

\- Lo encontré –

Víctor se levanto a la mañana siguiente como si nada, recordó lo sucedido anteriormente como si hubiera sido un sueño, ¿de verdad sucedió?. Se sentó y pasó su mano por su rostro para despertar un poco, miro a su lado derecho viendo como Makachin, su Caniche de color café, dormía aún felizmente, sonrío ante la escena y acarició suavemente su cabeza, miro a su alrededor, no estaba en su departamento, y las imágenes de ayer volvieron a su cabeza de golpe, no había sido un sueño, estaba en Japón, vino para conocer a Yuri, cierto y lo encontró, que había pasado?

Mientras tanto, Yuri no pudo despegar su vista del techo hasta ya muy noche, seguía sin poderlo creer, él estaba aquí, ¿como sucedió?, ¿porque vino?, ¿vacaciones?, ¿porque aquí?, ¿porque se acercó tanto a mi?, esas y más preguntas no dejaban de rondar por su mente, su encuentro fue muy rápido, había regresado a casa como de costumbre, aún tenía en mente su derrota, su decepción hacia sí mismo, quizás volvería posteriormente al patinaje artístico, algún día podría intentar patinar junto con Víctor, solo que no estaba en su mejor momento, abrió la puerta de la casa para entrar, pero un caniche que lo miraba Con alegría y moviendo su cola lo saludo y se abalanzó a él, haciéndolo caer al piso, se parecía tanto a su amado Vicchan, pero, éste era más grande, solo conocía a alguien que tenía un perro casi igual a su fallecido Vicchan.

-N..no puede ser-

-Yuri! Llegaste- El padre de Yuri había salido al escuchar la puerta abrirse - ¿verdad que se parece mucho a Vichan?, es de nuestro nuevo huésped, parece que vino desde muy lejos-

-¿Nuevo huésped?...¿quien?, ¿Donde está?!-

-Está descansando en las aguas termales-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuri se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los baños, busco alrededor, pero solo había unas cuantas personas que nunca había visto, quizás en el baño exterior, corrió hasta llegar ahí, y lo vio, era una broma ¿cierto?, Víctor aquí, ¿en el negocio de su familia de aguas termales?!

Víctor se levanto sin importar de que estuviera desnudo y se dirigió a él con una radiante sonrisa.

-Yuri!, he venido hasta aquí, para ser tu nuevo entrenador!-

Era un sueño, debe de serlo, un sueño de los tantos que había tenido desde que lo admiraba.

Fueron demasiadas emociones las que vivió ayer, todo había sido real, dio un prolongado suspiro, debería de tratarlo como un huésped, de todas formas, estaba alojado aquí, se levanto y se vistió para salir de su habitación, tenía que ayudar a preparar el desayuno, en el camino por un pasillo lo encontró, seguramente también acaba de levantarse y se dirigía hacia el comedor.

-Yuri! Buenos días!, no sabes él hambre que tengo, quiero probar lo mejor que tengan para ofrecer-

Vaya, tenía muchas energías, al menos él había dormido bien.

-V..Victor, buenos días, aguarde unos minutos más porfavor, iré a prepararle el desayuno-

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, se sentía muy nervioso al escuchar su voz, bajo su mirada y giró para retomar su camino.

Al terminar de cocinar, llevo el platillo al comedor, donde ya se encontraba Víctor, solo se encontraba el. No había muchos huéspedes esos días, y los que estaban, no despertaban tan temprano. Puso el plato sobre la mesa junto con un vaso de jugo recién hecho.

-Espero que sea de su agrado-

-¡Muchas gracias!, y ¿que es?-

-Es un Tazón de Cerdo, la especialidad del hotel-

Víctor pareció satisfecho con solo el nombre y comenzó a comer, su expresión al dar el primer bocado fue magnífica, sus ojos brillaron, su rostro se iluminó, era hermoso, Yuri no pudo dejar de observarlo y no salió de sus pensamientos hasta que Víctor volvió a hablar.

-¡Amazing!, Yuri, esto es delicioso, ¿tú no comerás?- Yuri negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras sonreía, aunque estaba nervioso, su felicidad era enorme por el halago de Víctor hacia su comida.

-ah, n..no, es mejor que no lo haga- El más grande lo miro confundido y ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿No te gusta?-

-¡Al contrario! Me encanta... Es solo que engordo muy fácilmente, a pesar de que no estoy comiéndolo, comienzo a engordar-

-ya veo, entonces es mejor que te abstengas de esto- Víctor siguió comiendo mientras que Yuri bajaba nuevamente su mirada, por primera vez se daba cuenta de un aroma dulce, delicioso, aunque olía muy bien, era diferente al platillo que le había preparado, llego a la conclusión que debía de ser de Víctor.

Yuri a pesar de ser un Alfa, la mayoría lo confundía con un Beta, e incluso con un Omega por su timidez, su olfato no era muy bueno, y casi nunca presentaba celo, cuando lo llegaba a presentar, no hacía casi ningún cambio a su cuerpo, era muy leve, le pareció extraño notar el olor de Víctor, casi no detectaba los olores de otras personas, solo cuando eran muy intensos como cuando un alfa se enojaba o un omega entraba en celo, pero no era algo importante para él, nunca se sentía atraído a ellos, sin embargo, quizás por lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo estaba notando.

-Oye Yuri- Yuri se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos y lo observó un poco sorprendido.

-jeje ¿en qué pensabas?, estaba preguntándome el porque tú aroma es tan débil, hueles a Alfa, pero es casi imperceptible- Era curioso que diera comienzo al tema del que estaba pensando, eso no se preguntaba a la ligera, y menos con alguien que acabas de conocer, pero de una u otra forma, lo sentía bastante cercano a él.

-La verdad, es que no se, supongo que no produzco muchas hormonas- El no mentía, no lo sabía, ni él ni su familia, pero tampoco tenía prisa en descubrirlo, sabía que los Alfas y Omegas tenían muchos problemas en controlarse, así que si él tenía esa clase de ventaja, era mejor dejarlo así.

\- Mm, bastante interesante, ¿y bien?, ¿cuando comenzaremos a entrenar?-

-Eh?!- ¿No era una broma lo que había dicho antes?, ¿de verdad pensaba entrenarme?!

Víctor se divertía un poco con ese Yuri sorprendido y confundido, realmente lindo.

-Es mejor que sea lo antes posible, tienes que estar listo para el próximo Grand Prix, ¿si hay una pista de patinaje cerca?

-S..Si, pero Víctor...-

-Nada!, vamos, ya acabe de desayunar- No dejaba que Yuri procesará todo, ¿entrenado por el?, ¿próximo Grand Prix?, que pensaba, ¿que ganaría el primer lugar?, aunque con Víctor como su entrenador, quizás podría, no lo dudaba, pero era demasiadas cosas, comenzaba a marearse de tanto, Víctor se levantó, tomó la mano de Yuri, y lo jaló para salir del hotel, a pesar de llevar solo un día y una noche hospedado, ya sabia el camino a la salida, Makachin los siguió de cerca, pero al final lo dejo al cuidado de la familia de Yuri, era mejor que se quedará ahí, Víctor tenía que ponerle atención a alguien más. Ni siquiera dejo ponerle a Yuri un abrigo, hacía bastante frío, quizás Víctor ya sabia que iba a hacer después de desayunar, porque ya llevaba su abrigo en ese momento.

\- Y hacia dónde está?

\- Es ..hacia la derecha, hay que seguir todo el camino hasta llegar al centro, Víctor, no tienes que jalarme-

\- Ya no lo estoy haciendo-

\- Pero sigues sosteniendo mi mano-

\- No te gusta? – Prefería no mirar hacia sus ojos grises, en realidad le gustaba sentir su mano, su cercanía, pero todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido, no sabía que estaba pasando aún, ¿podía confiar en el?, a pesar de que era y sigue siendo su ídolo desde que era pequeño, lo único que conocía de él era por sus hermosas interpretaciones en la pista y alguna entrevistas oficiales que le habían echo con el tiempo.

\- N..no es eso- El peligris entendió que estaba algo tenso, y soltó su mano, pero no dejo de caminar cerca de él, Yuri al poco tiempo levanto su mirada y visualizo ya a unos cuantos metros el edificio, en su entrada se podían leer las palabras Ice Castle, Víctor seguramente supo que era ahí por el simple nombre. Cuando entraron, no había prácticamente nada de gente, últimamente era eso, no a mucha gente le gustaba patinar con ese clima.

-¡Yuriii!- Axel, Lutz y Loop, las pequeñas trillizas corrieron hacia Yuri, y gritaron al verlo, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a su acompañante, Víctor y Yuri solo rieron al ver las caras de sorpresa y estáticas que no parecían estar viviendo eso.

\- ¿Yuri?, es un poco temprano n..- Yuko, que había escuchado el grito de las niñas y había salido para saludarlo puso una cara parecida a la de ellas, y su esposo que chocó con ella cuando se detuvo, no pudo reclamar el porque al mirar la razón por la que se había detenido.

Yuri sonrió con algo de pena.

-Yuko, él es Víctor, será mi nuevo entrenador y queríamos pedirte si nos prestaras la pista después de que no hubiera nadi,... Hamm, Yuko?...-

Solo se escuchó una gran exclamación de sorpresa por ellos cinco, que se extendió en todo el recinto.


	2. Chapter 2: Una desición

Víctor no dejaba patinar a Yuri por el momento, en parte tenía razón, ahora tenía una motivación para bajar de peso, no había subido mucho, solo un poco, tenía que esforzarse con sus ejercicios desde la mañana hasta la tarde, así había sido durante una semana, en la tarde solía ir junto con Maccachin, que lo recogía en el hotel, al Ice Castle a ver a Víctor, era la hora preferida del día para Yuri, se colocaba en el perímetro de la pista y se recargaba sobre el borde metálico, podía pasarse las horas observándolo, aunque estuviera todo el tiempo parado, no le importaba, parecía que la rutina de Víctor tenía un poder restaurador sobre él, no le importaba nada más en esos momentos, cada metro que se deslizaba por el hielo, parecía no estarlo tocando, que flotaba a solo unos milímetros sobre el, era perfecto, cada movimiento, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello, eran armoniosos, a pesar de que en ese momento no había música, Yuri podía escucharla, como si cada movimiento hiciera su propio su sonido, y en conjunto, podía escuchar esa hermosa melodía.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de anochecer, Víctor terminaba de utilizar la pista, cambiaba sus patines por sus zapatos e iba con Yuri y Maccachin para irse al hotel juntos, pero ese día, antes de llegar a casa, Victor observó una gran construcción, era hermosa, enorme, y parecía bastante antigua, como las casas y edificaciones que había visto en películas y documentales que hablaban del Japón antiguo, ya lo había observado días anteriores, pero nunca le había preguntado a Yuri, hasta ahora.

-oye Yuri, dime, ¿que es ese castillo de allá?- El pelinegro observó donde él estaba mirando

-¡Oh!, eso es el Castillo de Hasetsu, dentro hay una casa ninja- Victor abrió de par en par sus ojos emocionado, mirando a Yuri.

\- ¡Ninja! ¡Yuri!, tienes que tomarme una foto, ¡ven!- Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia dónde estaba el castillo.

-¡Wuaa! ¡e..espera Víctor!-

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada, Víctor le dio su celular a Yuri y se acomodó junto con Maccachin para que tomara la fotografía, Yuri puso el modo cámara y sonrió al enfocarlos, eran realmente lindos, se veía que Victor quería tanto a su perro como él había amado al suyo, tocó la pantalla y le avisó que ya estaba.

\- Gracias Yuri!- El pelinegro le devolvió el celular, por un pequeño momento, la punta de sus dedos tocaron los de Victor, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo por toda su espina dorsal, quiso no verse nervioso ante él y actuar como si nada, volteó hacia la calle para no mirarlo.

\- No fue nada – Caminaron juntos para retomar el camino, pero Víctor prefirió sentarse en una banca que daba la vista hacia el castillo que acababan de visitar, Yuri no tuvo otra opción que sentarse junto a él y suspirar un poco, en realidad le gustaba estar junto a él, pero se sentía un poco extraño. Los dos miraban el hermoso paisaje, ya casi anochecía, así que el cielo tenía un color azul obscuro junto con naranja y unas cuantas nubes coloreadas por esos últimos rayos del sol, había una ligera brisa que refrescaba, era una tarde bastante tranquila.

-Yuri, creo que ya estás listo para que empezamos mañana- Yuri lo volteó a ver sorprendido y una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-¡De verdad?!, jaja ¡genial! Por fin- Víctor le miró con una linda sonrisa y tomó su teléfono para conectarse a internet.

\- Vaya que si tenias ganas de patinar ya, dime, ¿te gusta mucho el deporte en sí?-

-¡Me encanta!, desde que era muy pequeño, yo soñaba con ser un gran patinador, fuiste mi inspiración en realidad- ésto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pensó que Victor no lo había escuchado ya que no había respondido inmediatamente, éste termino de subir la nueva foto a sus redes sociales y bloqueo su teléfono para guardarlo.

-Es curioso, y si yo te dijera que tú fuiste mi inspiración?- levanto su vista hacia Yuri con una vista penetrante.

-¿Ah?, no entiendo el porque-

-Desde que te vi en ese video haciendo mi rutina, yo, vine aquí para comprobar algo, y me parece que tú tienes un gran potencial Yuri-

-comprobar algo?- La mirada azul fue un poco más penetrante y su rostro cambio con rasgos de seriedad.

-Yuri, dime, alguna vez has estado con un omega?- Los nervios de Yuri comenzaron a intensificarse más, sintió que Victor se acercaba más, quizás era su propia mente que lo hacía creer eso.

-t..te refieres, a haber tenido alguna relación.. sexual?- Casi nunca hablaba de ésos temas, un ligero sonrojo se marcó en su cara.

-Mmm, si, sexual, o solo algún beso, ya sabes, alguna novia o novio, o solo un amigo con derechos-

-¡N..No!, nunca...he tenido alguna relación que no salga de lo familiar o solo amigos- Ahora que lo pensaba, daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo, a su edad, no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico con alguna persona, debería parecer muy patético. Ese aroma llego a su nariz de nuevo, el mismo que había olido la primera vez que Victor desayunaba, con una vez que lo había percibido, se había guardado en su memoria.

-Ya veo, Yuri, me gustaría descubrir todo de ti, jaja pero ¿porque pones ese rostro tan tenso?, tranquilízate- Su mano cayó sobre el hombro de Yuri para darle pequeños golpecitos. – Si te conozco más a fondo, podré entrenarte mejor- Yuri se había calmado un poco, pero seguía sin entender porque esa clase de preguntas le ayudarían en su entrenamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia los claros ojos de Víctor, cada vez que los miraba, se sentía fascinado, ¿como podía tener tanta confianza en preguntar cosas así a alguien que acababa de conocer?, seguía sin entenderlo, era cierto que los Omegas ya no eran tan cerrados, sumisos y tímidos como antes, ya todos vivían en una sociedad igualitaria, pero aún tenían muchos el antiguo estereotipo, Víctor no era uno de ellos, eso se podía observar con solo su presencia.

-¿Yuri?- El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces, había divagando en esos ojos por mucho tiempo.

-p..perdona, yo.., no sé porque..- El rostro del ojiazul volvía siempre a esa expresión dulce para él.

\- Jeje Yuri, te vuelves a tensar, tienes que tenerme más confianza-

-N..No es eso, bueno... Quizás... –bajo su mirada para reflexionar un poco. – solo necesito tiempo- Maccachin puso derrepente su rostro sobre las rodillas de Yuri, éste acarició su suave pelaje y se tranquilizó inmediatamente, es bien dicho que las mascotas pueden aliviar el estrés, ¿no es así?, incluso su rostro que estaba confuso volvió a como era normalmente. Víctor se levantó de la banca y miro a Yuri como normalmente lo hacía, con una suave sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, Volvamos al hotel ya Yuri – Yuri solo asintió y se levantó para volver al camino a su lado.

Victor ya sabía que tomaría algo de tiempo, Yuri apenas estaba descubriendo un nuevo mundo, él le enseñaría cada rincón, desde las parte más dulces, tiernas y felices, hasta las problemáticas y perversas, pero todo a su tiempo.

En algún lugar de Rusia un chico de cabello un poco corto, lacio y Rubio se encontraba acostado sobre su cama con algo de cosas tiradas también sobre ella, después de todo, era un adolescente de 15 años, no iba a tener las cosas escombradas, y menos con el humor que tenía, el maldito que iba a hacer su próxima coreografía se había largado a Japón sin siquiera avisarle, chasqueo su boca malhumorado y prefirió fijar su vista a su móvil para intentar dar con una pista de ése fugitivo, acaricio un pelaje sedoso y largo de su gato Himalaya, que se encontraba descansando a su lado, no todos los días podía estar con su dueño, sus ojos brillaron cuando dio con una foto subida a la red social, no hace mucho que lo habían hecho, apenas unos cuantos minutos, sonrío victorioso y bufo con algo de burla.

-¿Ahora quieres ser un ninja?, por fin te encontré-

En el resto del día de ayer, todo había ido de lo más normal, en la noche Víctor se fue a dar un baño en las aguas termales como lo había hecho últimamente y Yuri ayudaba a su familia a atender a los clientes y preparar la cena para Víctor, para cuando el peligris salía de las aguas, la cena para él ya estaba servida, algo ligero para antes de dormir le caía siempre bien junto a un té verde, al terminar, le dio las gracias a Yuri, y aunque se sintió muy feliz al recibir ese elogio, se seguía sintiendo extraño, no sabía a qué se debía en realidad, pero, se sentía un poco intranquilo, inquieto al verlo irse a su habitación, como si quisiera seguirlo, Yuri sacudió de un lado a otro su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, y recogió los trastes de Víctor para lavarlos y después irse a dormir también, mantener su mente en otro lado era lo mejor, seco sus manos y se fue a su habitación, al recostarse en su cama, a pesar de estar muy emocionado por el día de mañana, no tardó mucho en dormir, había sido un día con cosas bastante extrañas.

Al día siguiente, había un gran alboroto en el hotel, al parecer se había corrido la voz de donde se encontraba Víctor y varios periodistas, cámaras y entrevistadores se encontraban en la entrada, la familia de Yuri intentaban calmarlos diciéndoles que Victor se había ido no hace mucho, su familia no habían dicho a donde, pero seguramente no tardarían en descubrirlo, la pista de hielo no estaba nada lejos, fue un buen día para que se hubiera marchado muy temprano, aunque no había desayunado, Yuri tomó su chaqueta y se despidió de sus padres antes de marcharse, hoy sería el día en el que porfin Víctor lo entrenaría, se sentía muy emocionado, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia Ice Casttle, al llegar, ya había unos cuantos periodistas ahí, los más calificados seguramente habían deducido que se encontraba ahí, Yuri pasó entre ellos corriendo hasta por fin entrar al recinto jadeando un poco, vio a las tres pequeñas hermanas intentando ayudar,a que no pasarán aquellas personas ansiosas de ver a Victor, pero ellas Vieron la llegada de alguien más pocos segundos antes de que Victor entrara.

-Aah ¡por fin llegue!- intentaba tomar aliento colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirar profundamente.

-Yuri- las tres pequeñas intentaban llamar la atención de Yuri, pero éste estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor.

\- Y por fin, ya estoy en mejor forma para el Grand Prix y Víctor me dejara patinar en la pista- comenzaba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de lo empujo directo a la recepción del edificio, quedando bocarriba con la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde entro, quiso levantarse pero fue detenido por un pie que cayó sobre su frente y unos ojos verdes lo miraron con fiereza y repulsión.

\- ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Porque él está aquí?!

\- E..Eh?.. – el Rubio chasqueo la boca y quitó su pie para que éste se levantara y hablar cara a cara con él, Yuri no tardó mucho en reconocerlo, le venían recuerdos de lo que pasó en su última competencia. Cuando el pelinegro ya se encontraba de pié el ojiverde se acercan a él amenazadoramente, Yuri no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡El me prometió darme una coreografía hecha por él!, que haya venido aquí debe ser tu culpa, ¿que pasa?, ¿vas a obligarlo a hacerte una pieza?, ¡¿no puedes conformarte con un entrenador de tu propio país?!- dio una mueca algo burlona, a pesar de su tamaño, era alguien bastante agresivo- un cerdo como tú que llora en el retrete en el Grand Prix no merece ni siquiera presentarse en el Grand Prix y tenerlo de entrenador, te dije que te retiraras- Eso último le había traído a la cabeza nuevamente aquella vez, el no lo conocía, aquella vez está muy frustrado, había sufrido por la pérdida de su Vicchan y el estrés de la pérdida en la competencia fue demasiado, ese Omega, lo estaba subestimando, ese pensamiento surgió ligeramente, ¿en qué momento supo que era un Omega?, que importaba ahora, Yuri solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos mostrando confianza.

-¿aah?, ¡deja de sonreír maldito cerdo gordo!-

-Victor vino aquí por su cuenta, la verdad es que aún no se sus motivos, puedes hablar con él en persona si lo deseas, vino aquí para entrenarme en persona- Yuri se dirigió hacia la pista de hielo seguido por Yuri Plisetsky, la expresión enojada de éste cambio a una de sorprendido cuando observó a Víctor patinar.

\- Esos movimientos – El pelinegro lo miró intentando averiguar el porque de sus palabras, el rubio lo miro de reojo, al parecer, adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- El está practicando la coreografía que utilizaría para la próxima temporada, sin embargo, él quería tomarse un tiempo, sabe que ya no está impresionando y emocionando al público como antes, siempre ha querido eso, pero al parecer, ya no había estado inspirado- con su vista aún fija en Víctor se delineó una sonrisa- apuesto que yo lo haría mejor si me diera su coreografía- Ese Yuri era alguien que pelearía por su objetivo a Costa de cualquier cosa, al pelinegro eso le inspiraba algo de temor, a pesar de su naturaleza.

-Oye, tú eres un alfa, ¿no es así?, ¡ja! Hubiera jurado que eras un pobre beta asustado cuando te vi, apenas que estoy aquí, percibo lo que realmente eres, vas tras Víctor, ¿verdad?, ten en cuenta algo, el tiene que cumplir su promesa y escúchame bien- nuevamente ese quinceañero se acercaba de una manera amenazadora hacia su rostro- tú crees saber todo de Víctor, pero no conoces ni una mínima parte de su vida personal, ¿como sabes que el no tiene un alfa ya? ¿O simplemente a alguien a quien ama? Deja deja de estar arrastrándote tras de él- Quería responderle, quería callarlo de una vez, pero, no podía, ni siquiera sabía el porque comenzaba a sentir que el calor se le subía a la cabeza, solo cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-Tú no tienes oportunidad con él, resignate, igual con la competencia, tú nunca tuviste ni tendrás la habilidad que se necesita, aún cuando él sea tu entrenador, ¡tú no eres capaz de responderle!

¡Yuri!, hola- Víctor se había acercado de repente hacia ellos, Yuri no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo hizo.

-no sabía que habías venido hasta Japón, Yakov-

-¡ No te hagas el perdido joder! ¡Bien sabes porque estoy aquí!- Víctor tomo una pose pensativa mirando hacia el techo.

-Mmm... Oh, debe ser la promesa que te hice, jajaja sabes que mi memoria no es buena Yuri-

-Tch, ¡es por eso que estoy aquí!, vengo a llevarte a Rusia de nuevo, tienes que cumplir, no sólo esa promesa, yo tengo que demostrarte.. Agg ¡Maldicion!- Víctor suspiró y salió de la pista, Yuri no había dicho nada, sólo miraba a Víctor atento a lo que diría, no quería que volviera a Japón, pero no podía detenerlo, al final, el quinceañero tenía razón, él no conocía nada de la vida de Víctor aunque había seguido toda su carrera hasta ahora, pero solo eso, el otro Yuri era mucho más joven y talentoso que él, ¿porque tendría que entrenarlo a él, que ni siquiera es de su país de origen? Víctor miró por un momento sus ojos cafés, y éste se atrevió a hablar.

\- Víctor- Solo dijo eso, casi como un murmullo, quería que solo el peligris lo escuchara, era como una especie de súplica.

Víctor cerró sus ojos antes de hablar una vez más y dar su veredicto en la situación.


End file.
